This invention relates to an advanced air-to-surface weapon.
A universal malady of prior art air-to-surface weapons is the inability to effectively engage multi-element targets with a single weapon. Additionally, without exceptions, existing air-to-surface weapons cannot endure the aero-thermodynamic rigors of exposed supercruise captive carriage. Further, lack of adaptability to low drag conformal carriage and resulting high carriage drag are two other major shortcomings. Also, relatively low payload-standoff capabilities round out the major "negatives" of existing weaponry.
My inventive advanced air-to-surface weapon solves each and all of the foregoing problems, and thereby constitutes a significant advance in the state-of-the-art.